The Popular Plan
by messi-soccergirl18-10
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Two rulers of two different schools. When their friends, determined to help them, create a plan to get them together, will there be sparks of love, or sparks of metal clashing? R&R!


**Hey guys! I may be starting too many stories at once, but I'm full of ideas. Seriously, it's kinda stupid. I'm full of all these ideas, but I don't know how to execute them well. So sorry if this sucks, but I present to you… The Popular Plan!**

"Yo, Perce, Whattup bro?!" Percy whirled around, recognizing the voice of his best friend, Nico di Angelo.

"Hey Nico, how's it goin'? Caught any good ladies lately?"

"C'mon Perce, you planning on takin' her away too?"

"Hey man, you know I don't do that… only on the days between Sunday and Monday." Percy winked.

Nico stared back. "Dude… but there _is _no day between Sunday and Monday. I think you got yo' days wrong."

Percy shook his head. And people said _he_ was dumb. Apparently they hadn't met his best friend. "No, Nico, that's not what I meant… it's a joke."

"No Percy, it's not funny if you got your days wrong. I can take you to a psychologist, I know how the first day of school is a lotta pressure and you wanna-"

"It's okay Nico. I get it. I totally forgot the order of the days, you are sooo smart. Thanks, bro."

"Anytime you need intelligent guidance, Perce, I'm here, it's okay."

"I'll cya around, Nico." Percy walked away with a small grin on his face, ready to get to his locker, but was immediately stopped (again) by peoples' voices.

"Hey, Percy!"

"Yo, Jackson, whattup?!"

"You've been working out, Percy!"

"Hey there, hottie…" (Not all of the people were his friends.)

"PERCY MY DEAR CHILD!" Percy rolled his eyes as his other close friend, Leo Valdez, slid down the railing of the school stairs. Knowing what Leo had in mind, Percy sidestepped his friend's flying hug attack and grinned for the first time in the day when he saw his good ol' friend's face smashed into the ground. The grin soon faded to worry, however, when he noticed Leo not getting up.

"Percy.. I-I'm s-s-starting to fee-el pai-in..you might have.—"

"Leo! Leo, gods, I'm so sorry. C'mon Leo, you're like one of the coolest and toughest people ever, please—"

"HAHAHA!" Leo sat up, startling Percy. Realization dawned on the raven haired boy as he comprehended what Leo had just done.

"LEO FREAKING VALDEZ!" Shoving Leo over, Percy walked on, deciding that he'd get his payback later. Leo didn't even bother to react, too busy laughing at him. Percy huffed and had almost reached his locker when a group of around twelve girls passed by, all winking and giggling flirtatiously. He looked around, searching for the cause of this giggling, until he finally realized that all those looks were for him. "Um… hi." He said politely, expecting them to respond and leave. What he didn't expect was for all the girls to burst into even more high-pitched and annoying giggles, blowing kisses at him and revealing more than was necessary.

"Finally found one that you like?" A loud, familiar, voice made Percy jump and whirl around, only to meet his friend Jason Grace.

"Hey, Jason! Ready for another year of school… ugh thinking about it makes me sick."

Jason chuckled, "C'mon Percy, it's not that bad… now back to my point. Found one that you like?" he asked, jutting his chin toward the group of girls.

Percy followed Jason's line of eyesight, laughing when he saw the girls. "Dude, you mean a girl? Come on Jason, you of all people should know my thing with not going out with girls unless I really like them. Like, I really know them. Besides, these girls barely know me, and probably wouldn't wanna go out with me anyway."

Jason choked on his cup of Starbucks. "What the hell, Perce. They wouldn't wanna go out with you? That's like saying they wouldn't wanna go out with Logan Lerman. Which is, quite frankly, BS. You're the most popular guy this school has ever seen, Percy. Any girl would die to go out with you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Jase, but I'm not that popular. I only know a lot of people."

"So… you're hella popular, is what you're saying. I agree. See ya in homeroom, Percy!" Jason turned and walked away, flirting with girls as he passed by, and joking around with guys when he saw ones he knew. Percy shook his head as he watched his friend, walking without a care in the world. He opened his locker and started unloading his backpack, nodding as his friends walked by him, and calling out when he felt like it. In other words, getting back into the rhythm of high school.

!

"Hey, Jason!" Nico greeted, fist bumping his friend as he walked into homeroom.

"Hey, Nico! Hey, Valdez!" Jason and Nico turned to welcome their friend Leo as he walked in, unaware of all the drooling stares from the girls and the jealous glares from the guys. They man-hugged, caught up with each other's lives, but soon came to talking about their other friend.

"Man," Jason sighed, "Percy needs help."

Clueless as ever, Nico responded eagerly. "That's what I said! I even offered to take him to the psychologist cause he got his days all wrong and I'm smart, you know, so I said—"

"It's okay Nico, I get it. But that's not what I meant…"

"Oh. Well, either way, Percy needs help. I can get him a counselor-"

"Nico," Leo interjected, "What Jase means is, Percy needs a girlfriend. Like, how can the most popular guy at Goode not have a girlfriend? This is retarded. THIS NEEDS A SOLUTION. WE MUST FIND THE CURE—"

Rolling his eyes, Jason pushed his Latino friend off the desk, onto the floor. "Just when I thought he might not be stupid.." he muttered under his breath. "Anywayyy, Leo was right until he went all… Leo on us. Perce needs a girlfriend. At least a fling. I will not allow him to go to college without ever having a girlfriend. If I do, you can officially classify me as a…"

"Hurter-of-PercyJackson's-Relationships-er?" Nico suggested.

"Yeah Nico, sure. You can classify me as a… that."

"So guys," Leo called from the floor, "How exactly are we gonna get Perce a girlfriend? We can't just expect him to change his mind about girlfriends after ten freaking years."

Jason nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Exactly. With every goal comes a strategy. And with every strategy comes a plan."

"So you're saying…"

"Yes," Jason answered, smiling devilishly, "We are going to create a plan. But in order for it to work, I need the help of a girl. I know just the one we need." Pulling out his phone, Jason furiously typed in a number. It rang for a grand total of three seconds before the other end of the line picked up.

"Hey, Thalia? I need your help."

!

**Hey y'all, thanks for reading my story! It's probably really bad, but when an idea comes, an idea comes. Forgive me if it sucks, though, I typed this up at 1 am, and finished at 2 am, because I'm the kinda idiot who finds that as their ideal writing time. **

**Back on topic: This story might have slow updates because I'm hecka busy right now, but I will honestly try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and of course, R&R! ;)**

**messi-soccergirl18**


End file.
